guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kinuye Kitsune
Here is my talk page, I created it. –Kitty!•T• • • 00:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Hello, fellow mature, teenage, Sin-murdering, language-preserving, cat-loving, Star Wars-liking person! :D Qing Guang 00:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Also, sig test –Kitty!•T• • • 00:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Why hello there! It is my regret to inform you that your signature must resemble your actual account name slightly more than Kitty does. Kitsune would be fine, as would Kinuye, or the whole thing. Welcome to the wiki at any rate! 00:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, that's totally fine. Thanks for the welcome and the head's up! :3 –Kitty!•T• • • 00:50, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::If you want any more information, check the page GW:SIGN, it contains all you need to know about sigs.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 00:50, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's now fixed. Thanks for the warning before I got in trouble for breaking the rules or something. –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 00:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::There are no really no penalties for making mistakes- only for intentional acts of nefarious evil. 00:58, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Don't encourage me.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 00:59, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::What if that WAS an intentional act of nefarious evil? I could have WANTED you all to come correct my signature mistake resulting in a blatant waste of your time. Hmm? –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 01:12, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sitting in class right now, learning about arrays. My time is virtually worthless. 01:16, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well then you'll be pleased to know that I own your time. –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 01:17, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::wat no i needz that QQ 01:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) In the case that you are a nefarious evil Have a slightly medication induced welcome to the wiki magic card! -- îğá†ħŕášħ 01:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :*gasp* I love it :3 But I'm not THAT nefariously evil, am I? –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 01:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know you well enough to say either or.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 01:25, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well I added it to my page, hope you don't mind –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 01:32, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Strictly speaking, he can't stop you, since he's released it under the Creative Commons Non-commercial etc blah blah license. 01:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, having me make a card for instantly gives you +500 edits.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 01:35, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::That doesn't even make sense. What medication are you taking? 01:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::YAY Copyrights! Anyone want to AB with me? :c –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 01:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I was probably going to AB when I got home, provided it's still at Keys. I can leave any time now actually, so I guess I will. 01:39, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's at Saltspray right now. –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 01:40, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ugh! Gah! Not Saltspew! I shall wait. 01:43, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Nuuuuu come AB with me! –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 01:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Fuwaaa. I might AB later, after watching a movie with my mom. Hmmm, Saltspray... I can never remember which char I run on that one. Maybe I should try out my mez. Qing Guang 01:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Semi-Unrelated... but is there a GuildWiki guild? I'd love to join :3 –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 01:57, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nope, but we do stuff together a lot anyway. 02:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::We should make a guild. We could all be in one convenient place. –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 02:05, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Too many Kurzicks for that to work. And real-life and non-wiki friends. 02:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::That plus I'm in any, and not leaving. Free deep runs ftw.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 02:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I'm trying to pawn off my guild to one of my officers. I'm looking for a pretty good one. I also need to start a REAL character and get out of PvP... –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 02:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Indeed... >:D 02:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :WIKI used to exist but I dunno what happened to it (T/ ) 02:30, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh dang. I wish to join a sweet guild that is wiki-based. :::Okay, so that IP was and is me. My guild, Live, is the leader of an incredibly small Luxon alliance consisting of us (like 15-20 people), User:Entropy's guild of which she is the only member, and User:Bluerask's guild, which has 3 members. We have about 500k faction right now, but that doesn't really matter- we AB frequently (I'm r9 atm and one of our officers just got Savior of the Luxons this weekend), and we are masters of PvE, doing HM dungeons and elite areas pretty much every night. And we have a full guild hall and two everlasting tonics to pass around. Interested? 02:56, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ahh... Yes I am. Sounds like fun, I'll find your IGN and whisper you. –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 03:35, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Image licensing When uploading a Guild Wars screenshot, be sure to select the option that says "This is a screenshot from the game" in the Licensing drop-down box. This tags the image with the template, which basically allows us to use said screenshots on the wiki. I've tagged the image you uploaded earlier, so just remember to do this in the future. And for any non-screenshot images, just pick the option that fits. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 03:36, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Ahh oops, thanks. And I'll keep that in mind –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 03:51, 18 November 2008 (UTC) So wait... can I be the Wiki's official "Nefarious Evil"? Because if so I'm gonna make a template :3 –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 23:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Just declare yourself the Nefarious Evil, and you will become it.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:36, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I AM THE NEFARIOUS EVIL. Also, sig test. Kinuye Kitsune 23:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Enable raw signatures plx 23:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That's not a raw signature problem Felix, that needs a closing bracket pair --Gimmethegepgun 23:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Then how come is no colorz! 23:48, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lack of #, tbh. I fixed. —Dr Ishmael 23:49, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Meh. I'm having a bad day T_T Losing my editing skillz as well Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 23:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I just realized - we don't allow tags in signatures, sorry. See GW:SIGN#Important considerations -> Appearance and Color. Also note the section on Length, yours is near the limit - I'd recommend leaving out the C and E, very few people have Contribs links and I've not seen anyone else with an EmailUser link in their sig. —Dr Ishmael 23:59, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Feh. Fixed it. Well, as fixed as it's getting for now. Kinuye Kitsune •Talk!• 00:05, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Well~ To make things worse, I'm grounded. And to make them worserer, my mom told me that I can't really play Guild Wars anymore. According to her I need to be doing thirteen-year-old things. So~ I'll hang around the wiki but anyone you see in game isn't me. :/ I would just remove any trace of my account T_T Kinuye Kitsune •Talk!• 03:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Does she realize that 13 year old things entails devoting your entire life to a object of desire that is completely and totally out of your reach?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 03:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Probably not, I can't say that my mother is the smartest person out there. I guess thirteen-year-old things include going out and about with friends. I don't think she wants me hanging out with my friends... Kinuye Kitsune •Talk!• 03:33, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::Tell her to explode plx. 03:36, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I yelled at my mother. Like... my friends are seventeen-year-olds... so she'd rather me hang out with them than play Guild Wars. Kinuye Kitsune •Talk!• 03:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Where you hang out with seventeen-year-olds...-- îğá†ħŕášħ 03:46, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::At... school? Where else? Kinuye Kitsune •Talk!• 03:47, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::No question mark, twas a statement :P.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 03:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Parents consistently underestimate the social aspect of online games :< ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:52, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::My mommy is a stickler when it comes to enjoyment. Kinuye Kitsune •Talk!• 03:59, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Jeez, I know my mom hates GW, but not that much. That sucks. Also, how is GW a 16-year-old thing but not a 13-year-old thing? Precisely what age group does she think the game is for, anyway? 11-year-olds? 40-somethings? Qing Guang 16:54, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Men. :p (T/ ) 17:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Compromise. Hold out for 3 hours of GW a day and settle for 1 hour on weekdays and 4 hours on Fridays and Saturdays if your room is tidy. Also, the German 13-year-old girls I know chat on dating websites with total strangers who wanna cyber them. --◄mendel► 03:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Pffff I wish I could get 3 hr/day. Grrr stupid 2 hour limit that's been around since I was 9... Anyhow the 13-year-old girls (American, admittedly) that I know are so hung up in their fantasies about singing high-school basketball stars and sparkly vegetarian vampires that they have zero knowledge of the real world. At least Guild Wars teaches you about capitalism and dealing with stupid people. Qing Guang 08:20, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, GW is better than TV because you actually have to think and interact with people. This might not be the best way to argue, though, if your mom watches TV a lot... or you do, when not on the computer. :-P --◄mendel► 11:09, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::"13 year old things?" that's ridiculous, for you "13 year old things" could be hanging around chatting with your friends on GW. Game is designed for players, someone who is 13 is a player, so therefore GW is for 13 year olds. RandomTime 11:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)